Sacrifice
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: What could she say? She loves him. She love him so much that if the only thing that can save his happiness was to take a shot to the head, shes more than willing to do it. WARNING! Character Death


This one shot is to honor Fairy Tail`s chapter 334…. As a writer and an otaku, my heart literally broke at what happened… And now, I will use my ability as a fanfiction writer to twist the story to sate my aching heart.

I want Gray to live.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sacrifice

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_You`re part of the team now you know.." he said smirking in a way that made her reacting in an almost a ridiculous fashion._

"_Th-thank you, Gray." Said ice mage grinned, patting her ebony hair like one would do to a pet. Kagome pouted before taking his much larger hand away from her head._

"_Don't worry about it Kagome.." Lucy Heartfilia interrupted from beside the petite poison mage._

_Kagome blushed as the half naked Gray threw a shoulder over her own, leaning to peer at her face hidden by long bangs._

"_You should smile often! It makes you look pretty.." If it even possible, Kagome would`ve blushed even harder._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_Kagome!" Said mage held her breath as a muscled body crashed her petite one to the ground. Watching with wide eyes as a powerbeam went zipping through above, she gulped when Gray scowled at her, nose almost touching._

"_Be careful dammit!" he hissed as he jumped to his feet and immediately formed an ice barrier._

_She took his hand before pulling herself up._

"_Im sorry Gray, I wasn't looking." _

"_Heh. Just make sure it wont happen again." He said, patting her head._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_Why are you crying?" Kagome gasped before turning her head towards the direction where an awfully familiar voice came from. Gray watched as tears flew with her motion, the full moon glistening above, reflecting the light of her tears._

_Kagome scrambled to wipe her tears but to no avail, they kept falling down her cheeks._

"_Ah-ah. N-nothing.. I-it ju-just an i-itch." Mentally kicking herself at her cracking voice, Kagome turned her back to the ice mage._

_She drew her hands to cover her face, hating herself for being caught in such a vulnerable state._

_Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled her from behind as blue eyes widen from the gap between her fingers._

"_You have to stop suffering alone Kagome." Gray stated, his chin on top of her head._

_Kagome choked a sob._

_Gray removed his embrace over the distressed girl and moved to stand beside her. He threw an arm around the girl and cracked a smirk._

"_Besides, girls should be conscious of their face right? So stop sobbing and smile for me."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_Oi! OI! KAGOME! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Gray yelled, his fist banging against the indestructible barrier where Kagome was encased in._

_Said girl was sleeping.. Or looked like.. She seemed frozen solid, her long hair suspended in the air, frozen in time as were her clothing._

"_Stand back Gray." Snapping towards the voice of the equipping mage, Gray stood back as Erza summoned her purgatory armor._

_With a mighty swing of her gigantic sword, the crystal barrier shattered, ending up with the unconscious mage plummeting down towards the ground._

_Gray dived forward, successfully catching the black haired girl._

"_Hot damn Kagome…" Gray muttered and Kagome unknowingly smiled._

"_Stop scaring as like that.." And with that, the ice mage fell back with a sight, the poison mage comfortably settled on top of him._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_I-I-Im not je-jea-jealous!" Kagome indignantly shrieked while Gray guffawed._

"_Oh yeah? Then why did you turn Juvia`s water into mud?" Fullbuster retorted, grinning in glee as the poison master blushed._

"_She attacked me first! It not always because of you Gray!" _

"_Oh? Always eh? So that means you do care about me sometimes!" Kagome gritted her teeth in agitation._

"_SHUT UP GRAY!" in return, he merely laughed once more. He patted her head, a habit he had gained._

"_As you wish kitten."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_Gray… I… I love you!" she blurted out, her face aflamed with mighty red. Drawing her hands against her chest, Kagome thickly swallowed as her blue eyes darted everywhere._

_She had long ago fallen in love with him, ever since he warmly welcomed her inside their team. And her love grew and grew until to the point that she felt it might burst out of her chest._

_So now, here she is, waiting for her beloved`s response._

"_Im sorry.." Kagome broke._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

She watched in horror as a dragon minion prepared to send a blast towards Juvia. Kagome knew something will happen.

And it made her nauseated.

Then, she saw it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Gray shoved Juvia out of the blast`s way, prepared to take the shot for the woman he love.*

But instead of the feeling he anticipated, he underwent a sensation of being shove.

Time slowed down as he turned midfall and what he saw gripped his heart in a chilling grip. The mage he unknowingly loved but denied stood behind him, her arms outstretched as a teary smile spread along her face.

Her lips moved, telling him something… Gray froze as she smiled once more, her smile reflecting the love he never gave a chance to.

Then, it went fast from there.

Juvia screamed as Gray gaped in sheer horror. They watched as countless streams of tangible magic went through her body flawlessly.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Yet, the monsters didn't stop from there.

They sent blast after blast toward the already breathless mage, one managing to thoroughly penetrate her head, successfully destroying any chance of survival.

Lyon shouted, destroying the dragon minions, fortunately ending the mental torture everyone was going through.

It took a minute or two to snap Gray out of his daze. And the moment he did, the ice mage scrambled to his feet and staggered his way toward the bloody corpse of his comrade.

His now pitch black eyes took in the form of the tattered body, blood mercilessly pooling around Kagome, reaching his feet.

He dropped down to his knees, finding them unstable. Gray ignored the blood, his mind going autopilot.

Her face was set into an impassive expression. Blue eyes dimming down to grey seeing that they were half way opened as blood flowed out from parted lips. Gray automatically gathered the corpse in his arms, cradling the broken body.

Remembering what she was saying a second away from her death, he gulped.

'_I love you..'_

Gray cried.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I need some time to myself guys..


End file.
